


Things Bunta is good at

by hirondelle



Category: Initial D
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Pederasty, Smut, Sugar Daddy, blowjob, english is not my first language so is messy, idk okay i'm sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Bunta is a good daddy and teaches Natsuki how to give a blowjob.And I need Jesus.





	Things Bunta is good at

There was something in Bunta’s bed that Natsuki hadn’t ever found in any other. Could have been the pretty slight smell of his sweat, or the more intense one of smoke… she wouldn’t have ever been satiated with it. Her instinct suggested her to curl up more between the white sheets and to cover herself until above the nape, then she heard the snapping sound of a lighter behind her. She breathed deeply that smell and waited for sleep to collect her, like every night: she was used to sleep in any stranger’s bed, even if that one truly wasn’t. Anyway, there was always some reluctance from her to give in to the numbness, especially knowing that Takumi could have been home in any minute. Usually, before he was, she was able to sleep at least an hour, then the slam of the door could awaken her and let the guilt torment her.

Bunta took a puff, sitting close to her, with her usual stoicism. Until that moment he hadn’t treated her so bad: he was good at sex, but more importantly he was respectful towards her needs and limits; that wasn’t so common among men of his age. She felt he was settling slightly between sheets and leaning on the headboard with his bare back.

“What is it? A cat got your tongue?”

Natsuki had even learnt to appreciate that attitude, mocking and loving at the same time, rude and not so clingy. She had to turn back and face him. “Natsuki can’t help herself.” she said, regarding the silence that she knew it was particularly appreciated between her lovers, but could be too heavy in many occasion. As this time.

Bunta gave her a fleeting look, slightly opening his eyes, that used to keep narrowed as a cat. He inspired another puff of smoke, then looked at the other side of the room. “I know you are worried,” murmured after a while. “But Takumi will never know. He’s a dummy.”

Natsuki moved her legs under the covers and accidentally touched his foot with her frozen toes. Bunta seemed to don’t care at a first moment: he let the cigarette to consume between his lips and, just before it was reaching the first half, he put it on the ashtray. Then, suddenly, grabbed her by the hips. Natsuki let herself moan in surprise, but he ignored her and went down with his rough hands to grab her feet and pull them towards him.

“Better?” he mumbled, when he closed his thighs around her toes in order to get them warm. Natsuki blushed. Curled up against him in that way she felt a child. The thought that he had his father’s age wasn’t helping. “I did it to Takumi when he still wet his bed,” he went on, interrupting her thoughts for a moment. “Fuck, they are really frozen.”

Natsuki was still embarassed about it, but she nodded ruefully. “Natsuki says thanks,” she murmured. She squeezed against his chest, pulling her legs towards her breasts to feel comfortable. Bunta’s ruined hands were still on her hips, and she felt like she was small and fragile like a doll. She closed the gap between their faces, but kept his look down, feeling his lips touching gently her forehead.

Then his arms surrounded her and his hands went down along her body, brushing the tense and wet skin of her genitals, still tired for the sex of the night before. His fingers opened her gently and Natsuki shivered and pushed herself against him. Bunta reached her clitoris and touched it softly with a fingertip,  without pressing too much in order to not hurt her. Natsuki always felt as if he knew her body better than her. He was able to make her come with few clear strokes, without penetrating her, and even this time he seemed sure of what he had to do with her. Natsuki moaned a little when she felt a sense of known arousal overwhelming her. Bunta, who had seemed almost blank until then, let a smile escape from his lips when he heard her moan and made his movements faster. Natsuki began to pant and curling up him, closing her thighs instinctively at every shiver of pleasure.

When she came he went on caressing her for a long moment, wrapping her body with his arm and waiting for her to recover. “There are two things that I understand very well: motors and women,” he grumbled as she breathed regularly again. “Well, there’s a third. I am not bad with tofu.”

“Is Natsuki good too?” she asked, with an innocent and provoking tone of voice. Coming had made her nastier and daring. 

Bunta dried his hands on the sheets and hugged her again, pausing occasionally his hand on her hair. It was like he was reflecting, but Natsuki knew he had already an answer for her. “You are pretty good, yeah,” mumbled at last. His statements were always similar to humming noises, but she was used to it. “But you should give more blowjobs. You are embarassing.”

Natsuki pouted, slightly offended, and looked at him. “So mean!”

Bunta shrugged, serious. “Nah, I’m right.”

With time Natsuki had learnt that he didn’t want to sound offensive, that was just his way to talk to her (and to everyone, to be fair). Anyway, she couldn’t help but feel hurt in her fragile pride, hearing him talking like this of something she wasn’t so good at. She wasn’t scared by a blowjob, though. “Natsuki will show you!”

She moved quickly and dove between the sheets, hiding from his view. Bunta gave her a frowny glare, but he remained silent at first. Only when he felt the first bite he allowed himself to speak. “Not to ruin your concentration, but you should go easier,” he pointed out seraphically. “First, start by the balls, I like it like that. Go slow.”

Natsuki forced herself to put his cock out of her mouth, then she went down to take his balls between her lips, sucking obediently. No sound escaped from Bunta’s mouth, just a resigned sigh. That annoyed her so much that this time closed her teeth by purpose; and Bunta by response grabbed her hair and gripped violently: she became more worried about her situation and got back to work with less enthusiasm. “Good girl, like that,” Bunta instructed behind the white fog of smoke, but he didn’t let her go. Natsuki found out that his grip was making her hornier, especially when her nape began to tingle. “Now rise, gently.”

Natsuki did how she was ordered to, she got up lapping softly his length, then when she reached the top she went down again, looking for another angle. For the first time she heard a sigh of pleasure leaving his lover’s lips, and figured out that listening to him beared fruit (and delicious ones). When she rose again she allowed herself to accommodate his erection in her mouth, but this time Bunta said nothing and loosened his grip on her hair sighing softly. Natsuki slowed down, enjoying the feeling better and indulging herself only when Bunta, for the first time, moaned lightly.

When he came she didn’t swallow, but he didn’t complain. She came out from down the sheets and he just moved his fingers on her dirty face, collecting some of his semen with the thumb and showing it to her eloquently. “Give it a try, come on,” he said like she was a kitten.

Natsuki looked up at him a bit perplexed and skeptical, but she accepted the invite at last and took his finger between her lips. Jizz had a disgusting flavor, but she could bear it. She swallowed it without complaining and then she laid at his side.

“Has Natsuki been good?”

Bunta moved slowly. He cleaned his hand on the sheets and leaned over a bit to reach the cigarette, there when he left it. “Just a little girl at her first time.”

Natsuki blinked, and pouted a little. “ _Otasan_ , you are mean!”.

“Nah,” he corrected her, lighting his cigarette another time. “I’m right.”


End file.
